Justice Died
by Rin-nocence
Summary: They were agents. They were used to people dying. Especially people close to them. Especially teammates. Squad Seven has been slowly healing back together after a teammate's gruesome death. But something died with him. Justice died with him. Team 7. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is he?! He's supposed to be here, isn't he?!"

"Shut up, you idiot. I can hear you from where I am even without the ear-pieces!"

"Both of you better shut your mouths before I castrate both of you! He's just around the corner, I just saw him! Kakashi, pay attention!"

"I hear you, Sakura."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hn."

Sakura gave a sigh and quickly ran a hand through her cherry blossom pink hair. "Alright, listen up," she hissed, annoyed. They'd been through this at least a million times, but nobody seemed to understand. "Sasuke, he's turning down the corridor to where you are, from the right. Be careful. Naruto, when you get Sasuke's signal, round up immediately and corner him. I'll follow him and try to snipe him if I can. If you guys can't take him down, hold him down for as long as you can and I'll shoot him." She took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Her sharp green eyes counted her shots quickly, and she spat out a quick "Go!" before running across the observation deck.

Hearing the girl's commands, Sasuke closed his eyes, steadying his breath, listening for movement of the target. SIlence filled the air, but the Uchiha's ears twitched at the faint sound of foot-steps.

"Get ready, Naruto," he whispered, loading up his gun.

"I know, bastard!"

Sasuke hissed out a curse, dashing out in front of the target. The blonde man's eyes widened, and his arm immediately reached for the gun strapped to his chest. The raven simply smirked. The Uchiha had his grip on the man's wrist before his dirty nails had scraped the metal of the gun. Sasuke tightened his iron grip, unsatisfied until he'd heard a sick crunch. A pained yelp escaped the blonde man, and he let out a gasp of what would have probably been a silent scream. As sadistic of a man Sasuke Uchiha was, he pursed his lips into a thin line, getting into a position. The blonde man instantly tried to protest, but Sasuke was too fast. In a split second, the blonde man was on the floor, Naruto sitting on his chest with a pistol aimed at his forehead.

"Hello there," Naruto grinned, clicking the gun into place. "Are you ready to be arrested or are you going to protest and be shot?"

The man started to speak, but Naruto didn't stop to let him do so, instead slamming the butt of the pistol into the man's chin and elbowing him in the nose. Hard. Blood squirted out from the target's nose, splattering "Oops. I forgot that you don't have a choice." Naruto barked out a laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Do we still kill him? Or do we just shove him in prison?" Naruto pouted, biting the inside of his cheek, making himself comfortable on the man's stomach. "Does Kakashi get to decide when we report back? Is Sakura going to kill him? Hey, do you think Kakashi will treat us to ramen since we did so well on this mission? Does Sakura have a boyfriend?" The blond agent rambled on, happily chirping questions.

"No, probably, probably, probably, no, that is beyond my knowledge because I simply don't care," the raven answered, sighing. He was on the verge of punching the hyperactive Uzumaki. "Now will you please shut _up_?"

Naruto frowned. "Will you treat me to ramen if I do?"

Sasuke hesitated. If he treated his collegue, the chatty moron would shut up. But if he did, he'd have to put up with more ranting later, in addition to possibly having to treat the other two. He weighed the two options, and his current state of mood: Beyond irritated.

It seemed that the answer was clear. "Yeah, so shut that trap, moron."

Grinning in response to the answer he wanted to hear, Naruto hummed, hand-cuffing the blond criminal he was sitting atop and began texting.

It seemed that if the blond wasn't speaking audibly, he was speaking through texting or thinking or chatting or whatever it was that he did. It seemed that he always had to voice his opinions or whatever was on his mind.

Sasuke just sighed.

_What a busybody_, he chuckled, brushing a hand through his hair. He mopped the little sweat he had worked up from his brow, leaning against the wall of the metal tower. The observation deck was a few floors above this floor, but Sakura was their sharpshooter, and they trusted her judgement more than anything. Her aim? Flawless. It was unlikely that there would be anymore of the enemy on this floor, but Sasuke stayed alert. Just in case.

"We're ready here, Sakura," Sasuke sighed, mumbling into the ear-piece.

There was a clatter of metal, the sound of Sakura panting and the echo of heavy footsteps.

"...Sakura?"

More huffs.

"Sakura? Are you alright? Do you need backup? What's going on?"

There was a moment of silence before the sharpshooter's voice crackled into the earpiece.

"I'm fine," she panted, breathing heavily, "they managed to find me up here, _some_how, but I beat up the lot of them and gapped it." She swallowed dramatically, trying to catch her breath. "I'm on my way down. Kakashi's on his way down, too. We'll meet you at the bottom."

Sasuke smiled faintly, and Naruto jumped up, and cheered. Then he realized he was supposed to be silent and slapped his hands over his mouth. The raven rolled his eyes, a smirk plastered on his face. "Come on, moron. Let's take this one," he jerked a finger at the man lying unconscious on the floor under Naruto's ass, "downstairs."

Naruto flashed a brilliant grin, lifting the man with ease, heading towards the elevator. Sasuke followed in suit.

By the time the pair had reached the ground floor, Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for them. Well, Kakashi was. Sakura was (shamelessly) picking candy out of the bowl of of candy on the reception table and shovelling them down. Naruto couldn't blame her; there was no one around and after that amount of running around and fighting, _he_ really needed a sugarfix too.

"Guess what, guess what," Naruto beamed, jabbing a finger into Sasuke's chest. "He's going to treat us to ramen!"

"That was if you shut up."

"I did!"

"For a little while."

"Whatever, I still did it. You're still treating me, asshole."

Sakura giggled, mouth filled with multi-coloured pebbles. "You tell us that before you report in how your part of the mission went?"

"Well, yeah," drawled the whiskered blond, "Mr. Asshole hardly ever treats me to anything."

Kakashi smirked from underneath his mask. "So how did it go?"

A raven eyebrow arched, and a smirk presented itself on Sasuke's features. "How do you think it went?"

Sakura laughed, bumping Sasuke's chest with her fist lightly. "Of course, it's our _genius, _Sasuke Uchiha! What could go wrong?"

"Hey!" Naruto protested, frowning playfully. "What about me?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged, engulfing the three men in a group hug which only Naruto returned.

"We're Squad Seven! Nothing goes wrong in Squad Seven!" chirped Sakura, skipping out of the building, her sniper rifle strapped to her back. "Now let's get that ramen you mentioned!"

Naruto jumped, running after her.

Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged smiles, shaking their heads and followed after the two.

* * *

**Hi c: **

**Naruto and Sasuke are 26, Sakura is either 25 or 27 (she's in March whereas the others are October and July, which means she's either older than them both or younger. You guys decide which!) Kakashi is 35. **

**I'll change this story depending on where this is set, so please vote for either Japan or America! Or Canada, because that seems pretty cool. In Japan, they'd be Special Police Forces, in America, FBI and in Canada, CSIS. **

**Yeah, that's about it. Please do comment your opinions and you votes for the countries and Sakura's age because I really need to do something about that. **

**Thanks! **

**Rin-nocence ~ 27/05/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto."

"Mmm?" sputtered the blond, mouth full of his delicious goodness: ramen. He grinned, slurping up another mouthful before squinting at the raven. "What?"

"Stop slurping your ramen."

"Why? It's the fastest way to eat it! And ramen's so beautiful! It's like, god in human form! Well, edible form, really, but it's the best invention since women! Like, why can't ice cream or like, coke be ramen flavoured? Why can't everything be ramen flavoured, actually? Ramen is like god in-"

"Naruto, you just said that," Sakura cut in, putting her third bowl of ramen down. "I'm stuffed, man. We get how much you love ramen; just stop slurping so loudly because one; it's irritating, two; you're bothering other customers, three; it's rude, and four; you're pissing me off here, so stop."

Naruto shurgged, lifting his umpteenth bowl of ramen to his lips. Sakura sighed. Sasuke grunted. Kakashi smirked in amusement.

It wasn't like they weren't used to this, because they _were_. More than anything, but after the incident that happened just a little while ago, this was something good. It meant that the group was slowly recovering; they were slowly coming back together.

Kakashi grimaced at the thought of the past, fiddling with the top wire of his surgical mask. It wasn't that recent, neither was it that long ago, but the thought still haunted him. He'd been in the FBI for long enough, but having such an incident grab him by the throat and shake him up was definitely a first.

"...kashi! Kakashi! We're leaving!"

The silver-haired man mustered up a smile beneath his mask, standing and stepping away from his seat. "Well then, I presume you're paying, right, Sasuke?" A smile formed beneath the sickly white mask, and before Sasuke could reply: "I bid you three a good night and I shall see you in the morning," said Kakashi quickly, picking up his bag, practically running out of the stall.

"-Hey!"

"What-" Sasuke groaned, gripping his wallet tighter. Twenty-eight bowls of ramen. From Naruto. _Alone._ Three from Sakura, then one each from Kakashi and himself. The Uchiha regretted the idea, pitying his wallet.

_That bastard knows when to run, he does,_ Sasuke thought, grumbling as he paid the enormous price. Even with the discount and the coupons, the price of thirty-three bowls of ramen wasn't exactly cheap. He shot a fierce glare at the blond, giggling behind him, that annoyingly cheeky look embedded on his face.

"Thanks for the meal, bastard!" Naruto barked, slapping Sasuke on the back. Said man grumbled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and stalking out of the shop.

"Thanks for your purchase! Please come again!"

* * *

**I guess... guess... yep. So at this point, still dunno what's going on. Probably end up in America, so please forgive me if I make mistakes, I do not live in USA. I'd rather like to use Japan though. **

**Anyway.**

**Ye.**

**Alright, I've just seen a review saying that slurping ramen in Japan is normal. Yes, I do realise this. However, at this point, this is set in America. Japan does not have FBI forces. They have Special Police Forces. I'd like to clear it up now, in case I get anymore questions later, that this will not be set in any 'real' city as this will still be 'Konoha', but it will be based off a country and will follow traditions and cultures based in the country, in this current case, America.**

**Rin-nocence ~ 19/06/2012**


End file.
